An example of a control device that controls the damping force of a damper provided between the body of a vehicle and a wheel is a control device that detects the acceleration acting on the vehicle body with an acceleration sensor, and, if the acceleration is such an acceleration as to slow down the vehicle, prevents a nosedive of the vehicle body by increasing the damping force generated by the damper, as disclosed in JP 2003-063473 A. That is, this control device monitors the acceleration, and, if the acceleration acting on the vehicle body becomes such an acceleration as to reduce the vehicle speed and exceeds a set value, prevents the nosedive by increasing the damping force of the damper.
Other than the above, there is a known control device that prevents a nosedive of a vehicle body by increasing the damping force generated by a damper in accordance with an input of a brake signal, instead of an acceleration (see Patent Literature 1, for example).